Cable television systems have been developed to broadcast video programming over broadband networks. Cable television systems normally provide one-way transmission of video programming. Web TV™ has recently been developed to provide limited interactive television programming. However, viewers must utilize a phone line to interact with Internet service providers. With Web TV™, transmissions to Internet service providers are currently generally limited to text only transmission.
A need exists to provide real-time interactive video/data transmission capability without the limitation of requiring a phone line. It is desirable to be able to allow for delivery of specified video content to designated users that can be responded to on a real-time and interactive basis. Such a system would be ideal for providing interactive educational programs, interactive advertising with the ability to take orders for products immediately, conducting surveys of population groups and otherwise gathering market data. Market data could be collected with or without active viewer participation. The market data collected can be stored or correlated with other demographic data. It is desirable to provide two way communication without the need to involve a telephone network or any other separate facilities for video and data transmissions.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved video and data communication system that overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.